


Coming Out

by upsidedowns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsidedowns/pseuds/upsidedowns
Summary: Alec's parents are visiting for the weekend, and Alec is terrified of coming out to his family. Things don't go exactly as planned, but they don't go horribly either.





	Coming Out

“Have you thought about telling your parents?”

Alec freezes as soon as Magnus asks the question. Magnus doesn’t have to say anything else, because Alec already knows what he’s talking about. He’s been dreading having this conversation again.

“I, uh-” Alec clears his throat. “I haven’t gotten the chance to bring it up.”

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs softly, stepping closer to Alec on the balcony. “I’m not trying to pressure you, and I know coming out is different for everybody. But, we’ve been together for what…?”

“Six months,” Alec whispers, looking away from Magnus.

“Six months. Right. Don’t you think it’s time we start telling people of our relationship?” Magnus asks.

“I thought you said you were okay with hiding our relationship until I’m ready?” Alec asks.

“I meant that when I said that to you. But, that was six months ago,” Magnus tells him.

“So, what’s changed then?” Alec asks, frowning slightly as he looks back over at Magnus.

“Things are… different. I love you, Alexander. I want to be able to proudly say that you’re my boyfriend, and I want to be able to show you off,” Magnus says softly.

“It’s not that easy!” Alec snaps before walking back into the apartment, running a hand through his hair.

Magnus sighs, and follows Alec. “What are you so afraid of, Alec?”

“What am I afraid?” Alec asks, turning to look at Magnus. “A lot of things. My parents. Losing my family. Being kicked out. Having people judge me for who I am and who I love. Most important… losing you.”

“Hey, you won’t lose me,” Magnus whispers as he walks up to Alec, gently grabbing his jacket. “Trust me, I understand your fears. I’ve had them myself. I’m… I’m willing to wait for you. I just think that things would be a lot more easier for the both of us if we start telling people. Promise me you’ll think about it.”

Alec takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. “M-My parents are visiting this weekend,” he whispers. “I’m not going to make any promises, but I will think about it,” he says, looking up at Magnus.

“Okay. That’s better than nothing. I’ll take that,” Magnus nods.

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, kissing Magnus. “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“Coming out is not easy for anyone,” Magnus says. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Alec assures him as he grabs a hold of him. “You’re here with me. That’s all I need.”

Not only does Alec after worry about his parents visiting, but now he has to think about coming out, which is the scariest part to Alec. He’s never come out to anyone before, and he’s terrified.

Alec decides to start with Izzy, before his parents arrive. Alec knows that if anyone will be supportive, then it’ll be his sister. She’s always been supportive of him no matter what he does.

Alec takes a deep breath as he walks up to Izzy’s bedroom, seeing the door already wide open. Alec knocks on the door lightly, earning Izzy’s attention. “Sorry for bothering you. Can we talk for a second?”

“Sure,” Izzy turns and looks at him. “I’m just… preparing myself for mom and dad.”

Alec chuckles. “Yeah. I’ve been, uh… I’ve been doing the same,” he says, nodding.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asks worriedly walks over to him. “You seem a little nervous. I haven’t seen you this nervous since you and Jace became parabatai. I remember that day clearly.”

“Yeah. Me too. I was terrified,” Alec whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Talk to me, Alec. You know you can talk to me about anything,” Izzy says.

“Izzy, I…” Alec closes his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous to tell you. I mean, you’re the most supportive person I know. I just can’t help but think that you…” He shakes his head and looks at Izzy. “Izzy, I’m gay.” He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.

Izzy stares at him, and then a smile forms on her face. “That’s what you were so worried about?”

“Y-You’re not mad?” Alec asks, blinking a few times.

“Why would I be mad?” Izzy asks, pulling Alec into a comforting hug. “You’re still my brother whether you’re gay or straight. Nothing is going to change that. I love you no matter who you choose to love.”

Alec closes his eyes, relief washing over him. “It was stupid of me to think any different,”

“Yeah. It was,” Izzy pulls away, and then she looks over and clears her throat when she sees Jace standing in the doorway, about to knock on the door. “How much of that did you hear?”

Alec immediately whips around, his eyes widening when he sees Jace. “Jace? I-”

Jace chuckles. “Sorry for interrupting this sibling moment,” he says. “Your parents are here.”

“Already?” Alec asks. “What are they doing here so early? They weren’t supposed to be here for another couple of hours. Dammit. I’m not even the slightest prepared!”

“Alec, were you going to tell them?” Izzy asks, turning Alec so that he’s facing her.

“I thought it might be easier if I practiced on you,” Alec says.

“Alec,” Jace walks over to him. “I didn’t hear everything. But, I heard enough. No matter what happens, you have mine and Izzy’s support. I’m sure your parents will be fine with it too.”

“No, they’re going to be angry with me. Not only is their son gay, but he’s dating a warlock. I can’t do this!” Alec cries as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

“Warlock?” Izzy asks, blinking a few times. “You’re dating a warlock?”

“Let me take a wild guess. Magnus Bane?” Jace asks.

“How did you know that?” Alec asks as he looks over at Jace.

“I have eyes, Alec. I see the way you two look at each other,” Jace chuckles.

“That doesn’t change how my parents will feel when I tell them that I’m dating Magnus Bane,” Alec says.

“You’re dating who-?”

Alec groans the second he sees his parents standing in the doorway. “Great. This is just fucking great,” he starts pacing back and forth, but Izzy quickly grabs him, stopping him.

“What is going on in here?” Maryse asks, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Maryse,” Robert warns, placing his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “Let’s talk about this civilly.”

“No, enough...” Maryse shoves Robert off, and she turns to look at Alec. “Alec, you have a lot of explaining to do. I want you to start with this-this warlock situation.”

Alec frowns. “Warlock situation? I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about my boyfriend like that,” he snaps.

“You are not dating him!” Maryse hisses. “I will not allow it.”

“You don’t get to control who I date, mom. I’m an adult, in case you’ve forgotten,” Alec glares at her. “Look, I know how you feel about downworlders, mom. But, can’t you forget about that for one second? We’re together. Magnus makes me happy. Nothing you say will change that.”

Maryse throws her arms up angrily, shaking her head. “This was supposed to be a nice weekend, and now you’ve ruined that,” she snaps before storming out of the bedroom.

“Don’t listen to her, Alec. You haven’t ruined everything,” Izzy whispers, rubbing his arm.

Alec takes a deep breath as he looks up at their dad. “Dad?” He asks quietly.

“I don’t understand it,” Robert says as he looks up at Alec, sighing softly. “Are you two… in love?”

“Yeah, I-I think I am. We are,” Alec whispers.

Robert walks over and gently squeezes Alec’s arm. “I’m gonna go check on your mother,” he says, before turning and walking out of the room as well.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Alec,” Jace says.

“That’s not exactly how I wanted my coming out to go,” Alec whispers.

“I’m sure mom just needs some time. We love you, Alec. Nothing will change that,” Izzy says.

Alec finds himself at Magnus’s apartment, on the balcony. There’s too much going on at the Institute with his parents visiting and then dealing with all the aftermath of him coming out, and Magnus’s apartment is the safest place he feels after the Institute. At least he can tell Magnus that he finally came out.

“Alec?”

Alec looks up as Magnus walks out onto the balcony. “Hey,”

“I thought your parents were coming tonight? Shouldn’t you be at the Institute?” Magnus asks.

“The Institute is the last place I want to be right now,” Alec mumbles. “I came out to my parents.”

“What?” Magnus asks, instantly walking over to Alec. “Wh-What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. It honestly could have gone worse,” Alec says, looking up at Magnus. “I told Izzy first, and then Jace found out accidentally. They were supportive, of course. I knew they would be. But, It didn’t go exactly as I had planned when it came to my parents, although, it wasn’t… totally horrible either? My mom isn’t happy with me, but my dad seems okay with it. He’s gonna try to talk to her.”

“Alec, I’m so sorry,” Magnus says as he leans against Alec. “I didn’t know…”

“No. Don’t be sorry, Magnus. It’s okay. Really, I’m fine. Everything is out in the open now. I’m sure word is already spreading around quickly at the Institute, but I don’t really care about everyone else,” Alec says. "All I cared about was telling my family the truth. Now they know."

“Hey. Are you going to be okay?” Magnus asks, gently resting his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I think I will be, as long as I'm with you,” Alec nods, leaning into Magnus’s touch. “Hey, uh... Do you think I could crash here tonight?”

Magnus chuckles. “You know you can crash here any time you like,” he says, kissing Alec gently.

“Thank you,” Alec smiles. “Only you could make things better.”

“Like I said before, I just want you to be happy,” Magnus says. “Come on, pup. I’ll make us some cocktails and we can stuff our faces with popcorn while we watch movies. Sound good?”

Alec rolls his eyes fondly. “Magnus, come on. I thought we talked about not making pup a thing,” he says, chuckling when Magnus pulls him into the apartment.

Magnus turns and looks at Alec with an innocent smile. “You’re pup, Alexander. Get used to it,”


End file.
